Air filters can be crucial to the operation of many ventilation systems that rely on filters to remove certain particles from the air. For this reason, certain air filters often undergo tests wherein particles emitted from or passing through the air filters are scanned. Such tests can be volatile because air ducts can often include apertures that allow external particles to penetrate the air ducts. Furthermore, some testing methods employ mechanical parts that can excrete particles as a result of friction between the mechanical parts. Such rogue particles can impede sensor measurements, resulting in inaccurate tests that must be repeated until correct results are provided.